Elles et toi
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: 'Il y a elles... et toi. - Au moins, tu fais la distinction! - Non, non ! Il y a elles et toi. Dans le même sac'


Elles... et toi.

'Il y a elles… et toi.'

Lily se retourne vers moi. Ces yeux essayent, il me semble, d'analyser la moindre de mes pensées.

'Au moins, tu fais la distinction.'

Ce qui me rassure, je dois l'avouer. Je préfère bêtement qu'elle ait, de moi, l'image d'un gamin arrogant qui joue de sa notoriété plutôt que d'un baratineur de ses dames qui torture quiconque ne lui plait pas. Son regard émeraude capte une fois de plus mes yeux.

'Non, non ! Elles et toi. Dans le même sac.'

Sachant que ces paroles me blesseraient assurément, elle a dit cela avec un ton certain et calme et elle prend le temps de me fixer. Oh, quelques secondes seulement. Après quoi, elle se retourne et file vers le dortoir des filles.

Je me laisse choir à côté de Sirius, qui est intensément concentré : il joue aux échecs avec Rémus. Je le soupçonne tout de même d'avoir vu que j'étais arrivé avec Lily et que ce qu'elle m'a dit, dans une parfaite discrétion, m'avait retourné. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Elles ou elle, d'ailleurs ? Connaissant Lily Evans, elle avait sûrement voulu dire qu'elle ne peut me désassocier de toutes ces filles qui me tourne autour. Toutes ces filles qui gloussent, nous suivent partout, tueraient pour nous avoir. Alors que toute ses filles, je ne les vois même pas !

Mis à part, éventuellement, quand j'ai besoin de distraction. Je parle d'un _réel besoin _de penser à autre chose. Tout ce que ces filles scandent à tord et à travers est faux, la plupart du temps.

Et puis, Lily est intelligente. Elle a du remarquer que j'ai une petite-amie (sans beaucoup d'efforts) quand elle-même sort avec quelqu'un ! C'est Rémus qui me l'avait suggéré, un soir, il y a près d'un an et demi. Il m'avait conseillé d'en faire autant, de trouver quelqu'un_._ '_Afin de canaliser toute cette jalousie destructrice' _avait-il dit. J'avais objecté que si un jour Lily venait me dire qu'elle avait fait une erreur mais qu'elle comprenait bien que c'était trop tard pour un '_nous deux'_, tout serait de sa faute. Et, chose étonnante de la part de Rémus-je-respecte-tout-le-monde, il m'a dit que j'étais largement autorisé à rompre dès que Lily apparaissait à nouveau seule.

J'ai suivi son conseil. Et il avait raison. C'était un bon exutoire, qui m'empêchait de faire éclater ma jalousie, pourtant évidente aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais ça ne durait jamais avec ces filles. Je leur trouvais toujours plus de défauts que de qualité. En réalité, elles avaient toute _une _qualité : elle me servait à expulser ma colère. Mégane gloussait, Pénélope était stupide, cette petite française Marie-Claire était timide. Je ne me rappelle jamais de tous les noms.

Evidement rien ni personne ne me convenait, puisque je rêvais de la fille qui se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre. Un autre, avec qui elle était bien, qui faisait attention à elle, qui était attentionné, doux, gentil, délicat… Dire que j'ai jamais hais ces mecs serait un mensonge éhonté.

C'est donc de là que je tiens cette stupide réputation. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, j'ai un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'elle me prend pour ce genre de gars qui collectionnent les filles, à la place de faire une stupide collection de queue de citrouille.

Lunard et Patmol ont presque fini. Si je reste là, à ne rien dire, je vais passer à l'interrogatoire. Je passe donc une main sur mon visage et me soulève rapidement. Je ressors, lestement, sans me douter le moins du monde que je vais avoir une preuve de ce que je pense que Lily pense de moi.

Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure. Les derniers cours ont lieu et après tout le monde se ruera vers la Grande Salle. Aucun septième année n'a cours à cette heure.

Et c'est sans doute comme ça que je me fais coincer. James Potter qui se promène seul dans les couloirs ! L'info circule et rapidement, les filles qui gloussent se font plus nombreuses autours de moi. A un tel point que je finis par me faire encercler. Pris au piège, comme un rat. Note à moi-même : répéter ça à Peter.

Une blonde, qui je crois est à Serdaigle, me fixe et, quand elle accroche mon regard, glousse. Une dizaine d'autres filles l'imitent quand je me rends compte que celles qui étaient derrière moi se pressent devant. Elles ne veulent rien louper. Voilà comment, sans doute, cette idée s'est incrustée dans sa tête rousse.

Aucune fille n'est rousse dans celles qui me font face. J'ai le droit à tous les blonds, tous les bruns et même une fille complètement teinte en violet mais aucune rousse n'est présente.

Je leur souris, visiblement gêné. Mais elles ne prennent pas l'information dans le bon sens puisqu'elles se pressent un peu plus vers moi. Je me sens _vraiment _mal à l'aise. Qui plus est, une idée fait son chemin dans ma tête : '_il y a elles… et toi.' _

Littéralement ! Je suis seul avec une vingtaine de dindes glousseuses, armée de baguettes magiques, dans un couloir vide de compassion ! Merlin, faite qu'un des Maraudeurs regarde la carte et vienne à mon secours !

La première blonde s'approche de moi et, posant astucieusement une main sur mon torse, elle me demande d'une voix mielleuse : 'James, comment fais-tu pour être autaaaaant à l'aise sur un balais ?'

Je me détourne et tente de trouver quelque chose, au moins un appui. Je sais que c'est pour gagner du temps et que je n'échapperais à rien. Mais j'essaye quand même.

En m'adossant au mur le plus proche, je murmure un vague : 'Hé bien…'

Trouve quelque chose à dire, James, vite !

Elles attendent, avides, d'entendre le moindre mot de moi. Elles me dégouteraient presque.

En levant les yeux, j'aperçois ma porte de sortie, que dis-je ! Mon issue de secours, mon dernier espoir.

En effet, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, ma rousse préférée attend avec impatience le reste de la scène. Elle fait un geste de la main, que j'interprète comme un 'Continue', silencieux. Ou bien comme un 'Je te l'avais bien dit !'.

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. Les dindes glousseuses soupirent comme une seule femme. Et je m'empresse de leur demander de m'excuser mais…

Une fille me coupe la parole. Poufsouffle. Elle me retient, une main doucement mais fermement posé sur mon bras. J'adresse une grimace d'excuse à Lily, dont l'expression faciale a changé. Elle est jalouse. _Victoire_.

Elle arrive telle une furie, disperse les filles qui couinent à mon oreille qu'on pourra _finir cette conversation sans que cette rabat-joie ne gâche tout. _Si elle savait.

Lorsqu'elles ont toutes disparues du couloir, Lily se tourne vers moi. Elle a retrouvé cet air d'enfant qui vient de trouver son premier Gnome.

'Tu vois ce que je disais ? Elles et toi...'

Mon air renfrogné lui répond sans doute parce qu'elle se met à rire en me rejoignant. En deux pas tout au plus.

'M'enfin… même s'il y elles et toi…

- Il n'y pas de 'elles', Lily…

- Il y a moi, avant tout.'

Elle me sourit avec tendresse.

Finalement, elle a compris. Compris qu'il n'y qu'elle et qu'il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle. Je souris à ma petite-amie, content de voir que rien n'est un problème.

Tout contre moi, elle se glisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur loupe un battement, avant d'accélérer à tout allure, comme toujours.

* * *

Mon bon et cher lecteur, bonsoir ! Bonsoir et bienvenu !

J'espère que ce court OS t'aura plu ou qu'au moins il t'aura un peu diverti !

En tout cas, merci pour ta visite !

J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement !

Bonne soirée (ou journée)!

LLM


End file.
